1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a panel therefor, and in particular, to a four color liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal panel assembly including two panels provided with two kinds of field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy interposed therebetween. The variation of the voltage difference between the field generating electrodes, i.e., the variation in the strength of an electric field generated by the electrodes changes the transmittance of the light passing through the LCD, and thus desired images are obtained by controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes.
The LCD includes a plurality of pixels with pixel electrodes and red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters. The pixels are driven to perform display operation by way of the signals applied thereto through display signal lines. The signal lines include gate lines (or scanning signal lines) for carrying the scanning signals, and data lines for carrying data signals. Each pixel has a thin film transistor (TFT) connected to one of the gate lines and one of the data lines to control the data signals applied to the pixel electrode.
The usual LCD representing one dot by the three RGB colors pixels involves poor optical efficiency. Specifically, the color filters for the respective RGB pixels transmit only one thirds of the light incident thereupon, and hence, the optical efficiency is deteriorated.
In the meantime, the LCD is made by assembling one panel including the color filters and the common electrode and the other panel including the pixel electrodes and the TFTs with interposing the liquid crystal layer between the panels. When assembling the panels, the color filters and the pixel electrodes are aligned with each other and thus a predetermined alignment margin is required. Accordingly, a black matrix for blocking light leakage between the pixels is required to be widened in consideration of the alignment margin, which decreases aperture ratio.